Best friends?
by Lola0cutie
Summary: Shane and Claire have always been best friends, nothing more. But will feelings ever blossom between the couple?


Claire Danvers-

-long blonde hair

-Amazing figure

-Insanely popular

-A dancer

-Head cheerleader

-Senior in Morganville high.

-lives in the glass house

**Boys and girls can be besties right? I mean, I've always thought that. Shane and I always have just been friends, best friends , since my parents moved to Morganville when i was two. I'm now going to be a senior, in two weeks when summer is over, and people always ask if we're dating. And we're not. Not that we would admit it, but we are the popular crowd. We are in all the parties and events. We are the drunkest, hottest and sexiest. Shane and I, we have been in the glass house with Eve and Michael for 4 months now. We party together and stuff but nothing more! I have a boyfriend and shane doesn't think of me that way. At the moment anyway...**

"Shane get up!" I hit him over the head with a pillow. Last night he into my room saying that he wanted a hug. I could smell the beer on him. Next thing i know he is lying in my bed asleep.

He made some grumbling noise and batted the pillow away.

"Get up Shane!" I laughed and hit him again.

This time he got up, stood up and the sat with his legs either side of me. He took my arms and pinned me down, "You happy now?!" He laughed/shouted.

I giggled and tried to get him off of me but he still sat on me. He lent down to my face and he whispered in my ear "I'm a vampire!" And then he nibbled my neck slightly. I was laughing and batting him away, that was when the door opened.

"Claire are you- Oh god sorry!" Eve opened the door, saw us and thought we were getting up to something. "Were you two kissing?"

"No, we were planning on making wild passion love until you interupted" Shane spoke to eve.

"Oh shut up!" I said to Shane as i hit him.

"Anyway, hate to remind the lovebirds but there is a party later" Eve put on a terrible accent as she said.

"Oh crap!" I jumped out of bed to see it was twelve o'clock, two hours. It was a beach party so they started early and finished early. I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out two bikinis. "Modest or sexy?" I asked as i held them.

"Sexy" eve and shane said at the same time.

Me and eve both glared at shane and he held his hands up innocently. "Thought you might want my input" he stuck his bottom lip out and wiped away a fake tear.

"Get out! I need to get changed!" I said to shane as eve had already left.

"Hmmm, i might stay here then." Shane stuck his legs out on my bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Fine" I turned and faced him as i slowly raised the hem of my top. It reached the bottom of my bra when he finally got up and left.

I got changed in to my white bikini. It had white triangle cups and tassels. It showed off all my cleavage, which is a lot, and looked good. I let my blonde hair stay down. It nearly touched my bum, everyone wanted my hair. It was that super light blonde and it complemented my tanned skin.

I pulled on some shorts and grabbed some white fringed flip flops and ran downstairs. I poured myself a cup of coffee which i drunk alone in the kitchen and i ate a slice of toast.

I was meeting Nate at the party. He was my boyfriend, has been for about a year. He was in the 'in' group. Only thing about him though is he gets violent when he's drunk. But he's only actually hit me a few times.

I washed up my cup and went back upstairs and put on some makeup.

I was leaving he bathroom when I bumped into Michael, literally.

"Wow! Forget your clothes?" He pretended to shield his eyes.

I gave him the finger and i knocked on shanes door.

"Come in"

I walked in and sat on his bed. He was topless and wearing a pair of surf shorts.

"Can you suntan lotion me?" I asked. Eve was getting changed and Michael had a girlfriend who would eat me if she saw him touching my hand.

"Yeah sure" Shane put some suntan lotion on his hands and rubbed it into my back. "Straps off"

I turned to look at him and i saw he was being serious.

"You want to burn?" He asked.

I untied my bikini and held it at the front.

"Done" he said as he slapped my back lightly.

"Tie me back up please" i said.

He took the straps and tied them and then tied the ones around the neck.

"Thank you! Want me to do yours?" I offered.

"Yeah go on, but i want massaging!"

I applied it as i spoke in a swedish accent."You like?"

"Yah" he replied in an accent as well.

We finished and then went downstairs where eve was now in a black bikini with denim shorts.

"Lets go!" Michael shouted as he opened the door. We drove to the party which was just starting.

"Babe!" Nate slurred as he came to the car which i had just exited. "You ready to party!" He shouted as he lifted me up.

"Always!" I replied and i hopped on his back and he gave me a piggy back.

He carried me to the sea of people and i opened the bottle of vodka i had. Nate put me down and he danced with me. He swigged my vodka more then i did but i didn't think about it. Around seven o'clock, after i danced with everybody and removed my shorts, a group of around ten of us say down in a circle and played spin the bottle, but it had to be four minutes in a locked room- Which was a little shed we found once.

"I'll spin!" My friend Lottie shouted.

She spun my bud Ollie and Charlotte. They went in and we sat in a circle timing them. Me and Nate had finished the vodka and now we were both drinking cans of beer.

Four minutes later we unlocked the door and they came back out. Charlotte was so pale but Ollie had pink lip gloss all over his face and chest. "Spin, Spin, Spin, Spin" everyone chanted as Lottie spun it.

"Claire and" the bottle was facing me. she spun it again and it landed on... Shane.

Nate looked peed off but he could have just been super drunk.

I stood up and shane and i walked towards the shed. We got locked in and he just stood there grinning at me.

"Stop smiling!" I squealed.

"I don't hear kissing!" Lottie said as she banged on the shed. "Start counting again"

I walked towards shane and he took a step towards me. He lowered his mouth and i raised mine and then our lips touched. I felt sparks. He tasted sweet and smooth but Nate never really tasted like anything.

He moved his hands to my neck where he ran his thumb lightly over it and then he moved his hands to my hair, which he massaged caressingly. He ran his fingers from root to tip and when he was at the tip he moved his hands to cup my ass.

He removed his lips from my mouth and he kissed my neck tenderly. I moved my hands and buried them in his hair.

That was when the door swung open and Eve was standing there. Shane moved his hands from my ass and I wiped the smudged lipstick off my lips.

I made sure my bikini was sorted and then i walked back on to the sand. Shane left a second after me and the minute he stepped out Nate lunged at him.

"Are you sleeping with my girl?" He screamed at Shane.

"No! I've never touched her!" Shane shouted back as he pushed Nate away and he fell on the sound.

"Nate! Are you alright?" I ran and sat next to him.

I didn't expect him to grab me and pin me to the floor by my shoulders. "Have you banged him?" He shouted in my face.

"No! Nate, believe me! You're the only one i want!" I defended.

Michael had moved forward at this point and was standing near. Everybody was watching, and some people who were out of the 'in' group had started whispering.

Nate's face softened and he leaned into me. I thought he was going to kiss me but he whispered quietly so only i could hear. "I don't believe you"

He detached his hands from my shoulders and he punched me so quickly in the face that Michael couldn't stop him. Michael and Ollie grabbed Nate and pulled him off of me as tears spilled down my eyes. I clutched my face and Eve ran over to me.

"Claire!" She shouted as she helped me up and took me away. When I moved my hand away from my face i didn't expect to find blood. He must have cut me with his nail. I felt a huge slice right across my cheek.

This made me cry even more and eve wrapped her arms over me.

We get home and i ran straight up to my room where i climbed into bed after pulling on a hoodie and tracksuit bottoms and removed my makeup. I curled into a ball and put my beats headphones on. I turned it up to the loudest and i listened to music. I allow myself to cry for hours behind the locked door. I only noticed the movement outside my door when there was a gap in my music. I got up and padded cross the room where i unlocked the door and stuck my head out.

Eve, shane and Michael were all standing by my door arguing.

"Ohmygod! I thought you'd done something stupid!" Eve said as she pulled me in for a tight bone crushing hug.

Michael stuck his head in my room and looked around, obviously checking i hadn't tied a rope to the ceiling. Shane was looking at me really concerned.

"I'm cooking dinner so I'll call you when its ready" eve said as she moved my hair behind my ears and went downstairs with Michael in tow. Shane followed me back into my room, without invite.

We were just friends.

But why did i feel sparks between us?

"Claire, in the shed-"

"Its alright Shane, I know" i told him as i met his gaze. "I know that were are just friends, nothing more" 'in your eyes' i added mentally.

"Yeah, just friends" he said slowly as he bit his lip.

"But ass grabbing?" I asked him smiling.

"Well, you have the shape of ass any women would pay for so i thought maybe it would pop or something" he smirked as he spoke. "You know, those silicon implants"

"I'm all real thanks!" I laughed and he laughed.

"Coming downstairs?" He asked and offered me a hand.

I took it and he pulled me up and then lifted me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder.

He put me on the sofa and then sat next to me. We have always sat with me sitting on shane and our legs sprawled out on the sofa but today it feels different, more meaningful. Eve and michael bought usin bowls of pasta and sauce and we all curled up and watched a movie.

I woke up the next day in my own bed. I took a shower and the looked in the mirror. My shoulders were sore where Nate grabbed me and i had a huge bruise on my cheek and a long scratch.

I went back into my room and I put on light denim shorts and a loose white lace top. I had a white bandeau on underneath to hide my pink bra and i tied my hair up in a slightly wonky ponytail.

I pulled on some white converse and put my iPhone in my pocket and i went downstairs.

"I'm going out!" I shouted to the house. I was going to go to the mall and buy some new clothes. I couldn't take Eve with me because she was going on a date. I opened the door and i saw Nate's car pull up. He saw me before i could turn around and pretend i wasn't in.

I think i love Nate. We're the couple that everyone wants to be. We're the people everyone wants to date, plus Eve, Michael and Shane.

He came running up the lane and he stood opposite me and he took my hands. He stepped towards me but i inched away a tiny bit.

"Claire, you have to believe me. I love you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. I was drunk and i lashed out. I promise it won't happen again" he pleaded. I sat on the step and he followed. He looked at me desperately and i knew he was being honest.

I soften my expression and i wrapped my arms around his neck. When we pulled away we still sat close and he ran his finger over the bruise.

"I'm so sorry babe"

"I know" i replied before our lips met. He gently pushed me backwards so we were lying on the porch kissing.

We didn't even realise Eve was on the porch until she shouted. "Guys! There are kids walking past!"

Eve left and Nate and i got up.

"Were are we going?" I asked as he led me to his car.

"Surprise!"

At eleven he dropped me back home. We had a picnic were we talked and relaxed. The other thing about Rob is, he always wants me to sleep with him. He never pushes me, he accepts when i say no. But i'm just not ready yet.

I snuck into the glass house thinking everyone was in bed. I took my top off and threw it in the washing basket in the kitchen. When i turned around i saw shane in the door hooding a stake.

"Shane, its me!" I said just before he turned the light on.

"Shit! Sorry, thought you were about to suck my blood."

I pulled my bandeau up at the front and walked past him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night Night"

"Night!" He replied. "You alright with Nate now?"

"Yeah thanks, we're good" i skipped upstairs and fell happily asleep.

The next two weeks i spent partying, shopping and enjoying life with Nate.

But then school started again. My bruise and cut was gone now, healed, and so were my emotional wounds.

I'm a cheerleader, year leader, a dancer and the popular girl.

The first day of school i was up and in my uniform. My hair was curled and hanging perfectly down my back. The front was pinned back slightly and a bow held it there. My school blazers sleeves were rolled up to my elbows and my skirt was rolled up so it was around three quarters up me leg. I was wearing white vans and long white socks which matched my navy uniform. I had a host of bracelets on my wrist and quite a lot of make up on.

I was snacking on some toast when shane came in.

"Why do you wear a skirt that short?" Shane asked as he walked past me.

"Are you saying it looks bad?"

"No. You have amazing legs but-"

"But you have just said the reason."

He turned around and smirked at me as i giggled. We all went to school together and Shane and i were talking as we stood by my locker.

"And we can have the table that last years main group had!" I said. We were the new senior popular group so we could choose our table.

I was closed my locker and shane and i walked to form. I sat at my normal table and looked around for Nate. I saw him by the doorway whispering something in a girls ear. Then he gave her a smile which i thought he only gave me and he kissed her on the lips.

I stood up from my seat and went and sat in the spare seat next to Shane and i put my head in my hands and cried. Shane didn't even ask what was wrong but he ram his hand gently up and down my leg.

When form finished i was walking out the door when Nate pulled me to the side of the corridoor.

"Are you alright babe?" He asked as he ran a hand along my arm. I slapped it off and stepped back from him.

"Don't you dare babe me. Who the hell was that?" I demanded.

"Who?" He asked innocently

"The girl that you just snogged"

Nates face actually turned into a smirk. "Look Claire. I just slept with her a few times, it meant nothing. Your the only one i want" he said as he lent over me. I pushed him away and turned away but he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me back to him and twisted my arm behind my back. He kept twisting it more and more. "Claire. She means nothing. If you wont sleep with me then i need someone who will. I'm a normal teenager, i have needs" He twisted my arm and i heard a snap and my wrist let out a wave of excruciating pain. He let go and i moved away from him clutching my broken wrist. I was crying but no one in school could see because they were all in lessons.

"All you had to do was sleep with me Claire" he said as he grabbed me again from the waist and tried to kiss me but i pulled away and ran down the corridor. He chased me and caught me but my leg slipped and i fell over and my head bounced off the floor and the world went dark.

"Claire? Open your eyes" eves crying voice spoke to me.

My heavy eyelids slowly fluttered open. I saw Eve sobbing and Shane looking really worried.

"Keep your eyes open" Shane said. "Do NOT fall asleep"

He lifted me up and i rested my head on the crook of his neck. "Claire. Hoe do you spell my last name?"

"Collins" i spelt but at the end my voice trailed off.

"And what day is it?"

"Its... Its monda..." My voice slurred and i slipped out of consciousness.

When i woke up the next day i was in hospital. I had a purple plaster cast on my arm and a huge bruise on my fore head/side of my eye. My ankle was sore from where Nate had tripped me up and i had Shane at the side of me.

"Claire?" He whispered as i looked at him. "Nate's been taken away. He needed help. When i found you he was saying that it was all your fault and crying as he just sat next to you."

I closed my eyes and shane wiped away a stray tear. "Claire. I love you. And i don't mean it in a friendly way. I really love you. And i understand if you don't feel the same but-"

"I love you too Shane"

He kissed me on the lips lightly and smiled at me.

I slowly got better and later in the week i returned to the glass house. Shane and i became a couple after that. I went back to school and everyone was really nice and supportive. In fact, i'm going to go to texas prairie university next month!

I always thought that being without Nate would feel like i was empty but in fact, with Shane i feel even more complete then i thought i did before. Sometimes you have to break away and find out for yourself what you're missing.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

_Hey hey hey! One of my many short stories! I have so many ideas in my head that i've written so many stories but not finished them but thats what i've been doing at the moment._

_Please read some of my other stories like; a different claire, Romeo and Juliet- shane and claire, no matter what and claire glass! _

_Thank you so much._

_Lots of love_

_Xxxxxxxxxx._


End file.
